


Just a Cold

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Aelita experiences her first human illness.





	Just a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Code Lyoko' nor am I profiting off this.

Yumi pours her murky purple liquid which is supposed to be grape flavored. Aelita shudders, twisting herself tighter into the covers. This world is becoming increasingly miserable, especially with the illnesses. 

“Colds are bothersome, but usually easy to care for. This will help with the congestion. It also helps you sleep.”

Aelita clears her throat, pretending not to see the flash of disgust on Yumi’s face as the phlegm audibly shifts.

“Does it actually taste like grape?”

“Your choices were bubblegum, grape and orange. Grape has the least offensive taste.” 

Resigned, she sighs, motioning for the cup. 

“Drink it all.”


End file.
